The Future
by la2ur2a
Summary: Harry and Ginny often reflected upon that horrible day. The day that Voldemort won. Ten years has passed and one can only ask who is on what side? Is there even sides anymore? What exactly has Ginny and Harry been doing durring the last decade?
1. Returning home

A/n: This has nothing to do with any other of my stories.

Harry and Ginny often reflected upon that horrible day. The day that Voldemort won. Voldemort won only because Harry followed clues to France rather than Hogworts. Ginny had went with him and now both were wanted. The couple had been on the run from death eaters. Ron had sent his patronus to tell Harry and Ginny what had happened. But that was ten years ago.

Harry woke with his scar throbbing. He looked to find a sleeping red headed figure beside him. It took a lot out of the two to move around so much. The longest they had ever stayed in one place was two weeks. It was like this for years but this wasn't time hiding in fear. It was time spent training for the battle.

Ginny woke up, smiled and said "Good morning," Harry kissed her forehead, "I dreamt about them again," them being her family who she hasn't seen for nearly ten years.

Harry wrapped his arm around her and said, "I think it's time to go back to England."

Ginny smiled at Harry and said, "We'd have to be disguised," Ginny paused for a moment, "I want to see my family and talk to them."

"Gin, we'd have to be under cover for a while. It's been 10 years since we have been home. We don't know who's alive or dead. We don't know who is on which side anymore or even if there is sides. I don't want to lose you. Love, I know you want to see your family and talk with them," He hugged her close and looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes, "If we're discovered by a death eater, we'll be killed on the spot if not worse then that."

Ginny looked Harry straight in the eyes and said, "That's a risk I am willing to take." Harry smiled knowing that there was nothing he could say to change her mind.

They quickly packed their things to return to England. Harry placed disguise charms on both of them. Ginny's looks changed quickly to reveal a woman with chestnut brown hair, medium height, and hazel eyes. Harry's disguise changed him into a man with sandy brown hair with a full beard. He still had his glasses since the charm could not fix eye sight even temporarily.

Harry turned to Ginny and reminded her, "We're Mike and Ann now until we are in a safe, secure location."

"Yes Mike." Ann said and took his hand, the thrill of going home making her unable to fulfill the three D's of appearation. Mike smiled at Ann before both found themselves in London. Mike lead Ann to a muggle hotel. They knew even with disguises they shouldn't risk staying in one place for too long. Mike paid the muggle for four nights stay.

Ann closed the curtains immediately and allow the charm to reveal herself.

"I think we need to check Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic first and see if we can find dad."Harry nodded agreeing He charmed Ginny back to her disguised state and lead her to the telephone booth that her father had taken Harry to.

"Nervous?" Ginny asked entering the telephone booth.

Harry nodded then replied, "I'm afraid about what we will find on the other side." Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly as he used his free hand to dial the numbers.

A/N: Cliff hanger already?! Yes. Please R/r. Flames will be used to make a camp fire! I would also like to thank Dueler312 for previewing this chapter.


	2. The Red Head

What met the couple's eyes after reappearing was devastating. The fountain was broken, and there was a statue of Lord Voldemort. The building stood rather beaten and plain rather than the magnificent building Harry had once entered. Harry was sensing the danger nearby and quickly muttered, "Let's save this as a last resort and get out of here as fast as we can."

"Yes Mike," Ann replied now scared for what could have happened to her father.

"Ann don't worry." Mike replied looking around grabbed her hand and appearated away from the the building. They were back in London, Mike looked around and said "Shall we adventure through Diagon Alley? If there's even one sense of danger we're out of there." Ann agreed the couple wondered till they found the entrance to Diagon Alley from muggle London.

The Leaky Cauldron wasn't the same as what it used to be. It was darker than usual and filled with wanted posters of Harry and Ginny upon the walls. Mike wrapped his arm around Ann protectively as they continued through the bar and went out to the Alley itself. Several of the shops had been closed up and covered with boards. But one store stood out in Ann's mind and Mike knew exactly what it was. Her brother's joke shop, Mike lead her holding her tighter than ever when approaching the building. As they got closer they could see burn marks all over the once colorful and attractive building.

"It's a shame what happened to the owners." A voice came from behind them.

"What did happen?" Mike asked.

The voice was afraid to come out of the shadows and beckoned them closer. One could see just a touch of red hair and freckles. "I knew the owner's quite well and it's such a sad story. They were a major supporter of Dumbledor and one of the first to go after his death. Take a year or two after his death of course, it was right around the time that" his voice lowered to a whisper, "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," he brought his voice back up to normal sound, "disappeared. They were forced into becoming Death Eaters and have to help in the search for their sister and the fiancée." He looked around and cast a silencing spell around them and stated, "I am related to them, the owner's were my brothers and their sister obviously is my sister."

Ann's jaw dropped as she heard the last two sentences. The first one made her fear for her life, but the second sentence made her more excited while the silence spell was still cast, she asked, "This sister of yours did she have a teddy bear that one of her brothers had given her after a trip to Hogsmade?"

"Maybe.." The voice answered. The red head grew more curious of exactly who he was telling this information to and how she knew about the bear.

"Did she keep that bear on her bed at all times? Even after she started attending Hogworts?" Ann asked thinking she knew who the red head was.

The blue eyes of the red head sparkled and asked, "What is your favorite Bertie Bott's every flavor bean?"

Ann smiled and said, "Strawberry jam. Who is your favorite sibling?"

"My sister of course!" The red smiled and hugged the woman.

"Come home," The voice said, "Come home with me, see mum and dad and well… I can at least tell you what's happened in the last decade that you have missed. There's much more to tell you then what I just did."

"Ann and Mike" Mike informed the red head knowing the silencing charm was wearing off.

"Ah, yes Mike and Ann" the voice said, "Well take my hand and we'll make sure you two get a good meal in you."

Ann smiled as she grabbed her brother's hand and Mike's and disappeared from the sight of the magical world.

A/N: I would like to take a second to thank my wonderful two reviewers! Any guesses on which Weasley boy it is? 10 points will be awarded for the correct answer.


	3. Home again

A/N: No one guessed correctly sorry! There may be another chance for points later…

There was a familiar smell that appealed the trio's nose as they reappeared in a living room. Ann looked around excitedly recognizing her surroundings as those from her childhood home. The red head figure ushered them upstairs into a room to talk quietly and not cause a disturbance to the other occupants. The man took out his wand and gave it a flick letting a yellow circle go around the room.

"It's safe to show your selves." Bill said. Mike and Ann didn't hesitate. Ginny after changing back to her normal looks hugged her brother and looked up at him. His hair was now short, his eyes had a distant look to them, the look that knew about heartbreak and pain. His face still bore the scar from the first attack on Hogworts. Bill smiled as he hugged her back.

"Where have you two been? Don't you know that we needed you?" Bill asked.

"Bill," Harry started to answer, "We've been everywhere. We've been training for this one last battle against Voldemort. I knew that the magical world need me but what was I suppose to do? A fresh wizard right out of Hogworts ready to duel for his life? Yes I know that I've done it before but he's got more supporters now. Just exactly who is left on our side?"

Bill bowed his head for a moment, he lifted it and held his sisters hand and gave his answer, "Hardly anyone. Whoever hasn't been tortured or killed is hiding in fear. And then there are the few unfortunate souls who… Who…"

"Who what Bill?" Ginny asked.

"Fred and George weren't the only ones forced to look for you two. Ron has been forced to also. Voldemort came up with a spell that you can't help but give him your loyalty. We've been hiding from our own family!" Bill said.

"What about mum, dad, Charlie, and I even hate to ask this Percy?" Ginny asked growing concerned about the fate of her own family.

"Mum, dad and Charlie are here Gin. Charlie isn't the same though." Bill answered sadly, "Percy.. Percy made up with us after you disappeared. He was killed at the ministry."

"What about Fluer?" Harry asked remembering that Bill and her were supposed to get married.

Bill closed his eyes in pain and looked from Harry and Ginny and answered, "Voldemort took her. She's a servant for him. I don't even know if she's still alive. She's not a death eater though. He took on the day we were to be married. The death eaters showed up, had what they consider fun and they took her with them."

"Oh Bill!" Ginny cried as her arms flung around her brother. Bill let his sister just hug him.

"Bill." A familiar voice moaned from upstairs.

"Charlie, why do you have the worst timing ever?" Bill murmured to himself he looked at his sister and said, "C'mon let's let Charlie have a look at you two."

Bill lead the way up to the next landing where they heard Charlie's moan. Harry held Ginny's hand and squeezed it seeing the look of disgust over what the war has done so far. The walk seemed a little longer then what it should have been to Ginny. Bill opened the door allowing the couple to see none other than Charlie Weasley.

"Bill am I hallucinating or do I really see Ginny and Harry?" Charlie asked weakly. Ginny observed her brother as she walked closer. Never has she seen nor heard him sound like this. Charlie was sitting up on his bed. Ginny looked over at Bill who knew what she was thinking and nodded.

She continued to her brother and said, "If I were a hallucination could I do this?" Ginny hugged her brother as Charlie's eyes grew in disbelief that Ginny was really there beside him.

"Has mum and dad seen them yet?" Charlie asked Bill.

"Not yet. That's what we who we are going to see next to make sure mum really did make plenty of food." Bill answered. "Ginny why don't you go and see dad, Charlie, Harry and I need to talk for a minute.

Ginny nodded knowing what exactly was going to be talked about while she was gone. She went downstairs and outside quietly without even her mum noticing, and entered her dads shed. All of the muggle items that had fascinated her father were still there but she wasn't prepared to deal with what she saw.

A/n: Alright you know the drill. Flames will now be sent somewhere where they need fire! As always a wonderful thank you to reviewers!


	4. Family

A/n: Ok just some quick notes before I begin. I hope I didn't let anyone down about Ron. Ron has a deeper purpose then what's revealed right now.

Dueler312: I'm going to give you points because you noticed something that not everyone else did. That person… I'm still deciding on what to do with but will be making an appearance soon.

Ginny entered her father's shed the place where she had so many memories of her father. What she saw in front she had wished never to see. She saw the man sitting on his stool muttering to him, "Where did I go wrong with that girl? Where's my Ginny? Why did she leave?! She was always such a sweet, good girl and now she's been gone for almost ten years." This made Ginny nervous to come closer but allowed herself to and gently let her hand fall into her father's hand. The man looked up, "Ginny?" His eyes looked close to tears. Ginny nodded being for once lost for words. The man stood up and hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you so much sweetheart. Where have you been?"

Ginny laughed at her father figuring that where have you been was going to be the first thing he would say and answered, "Everywhere dad." Ginny observed the vast habit change in her farther. Instead of shaking and rocking back and forth now, he was clam and back to his old normal self. It was almost as if the magic of Ginny actually being there cured his temporally insane state.

After a talk of being filled in Ginny thought about Hermione and asked, "Dad, do you know what happened to Hermione?"

Arthur Weasley looked at his daughter and answered, "We don't know. There have been some rumors of what has happened to her. Someone said Voldemort has her under the impress and doing some of his bidding, others say she is hiding, and then there are the few who say that she went insane when Ron was put under that horrible spell! They had finally gotten together and were making progress in their relationship. Ron and Hermione were just as madly in love as you and Harry were."

"Are," Ginny corrected, "Dad we're still in love as much as we were ten years ago, maybe even more since we've seen all kinds of exotic and beautiful places together."

Arthur just laughed, "Yes. Well to sum it all up, no one really knows what happened Hermione."

A scream from the kitchen made Arthur look out the window immediately. He chuckled and said, "Well it looks like your mother knows you're here now." The window was stationed just right to where he could see the kitchen. He could see Molly wrapping her arms around Harry. He was in shock though to see Charlie actually up and moving around. The Weasley family was lucky the first time around not to have very much trouble with Lord Voldemort. But however, this second time seemed to make up ten times worse for all the luck they have had. Both Molly and Charlie had fallen into a deep depression, luckily Molly's wasn't as deep as Charlie. Charlie would just lie in bed and look lost and confused. Arthur shook the thought from his head and concentrated on the happiness of seeing his daughter and Charlie out of bed. "Let's go see your mother." Arthur lead her back to the burrow and smiled as Molly smothered Ginny in hugs and had a big dinner cooking to welcome home Harry and Ginny.

While a wonderful night of family and fun was ahead of Harry and Ginny, there were three Weasleys having a less than ideal time.

"Any tips on the where about on your sister or the Potter boy?" Lord Voldemort demanded of the red headed trio.

"No master," Ron answered, "But we have reason to believe that they are back in England."

"Find them soon." With that statement Lord Voldemort left the three.

"But Ron we don't know where they are." Fred said.

"But you forget dear brother, everyone has to go home sometime." Ron replied with his evil answer.

"But… Ginny… She's family! And she loves Harry!" George said. He had spent a lot of time thinking about Ginny lately for some reason. Maybe because of her disappearance lead him to this or was it the joke shop.

"What are you talking about?!" Fred yelled at his twin.

"Your lucky we are the only ones around to hear that! There is no such thing as love!" Ron growled.

"Your right.. What was I thinking?"George said before the three went about their assignment.


	5. Reunited

"Harry," Arthur said, "I've got a little surprise for you." Arthur led Harry and Ginny into his study where a few members of the Order of Phoenix sat. "These are all the people I could find. However, there are more that couldn't be here tonight." Harry smiled as he saw Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklbolt, Tonks, and Mundungus Fletcher. Harry noticed Tonks and Remus sitting rather close together.

"Harry!" Remus said as he stood up to shake Harry's hand. "It was so good to hear that Arthur had indeed kept track of me and told me you would be here."

"Hello Harry." Tonks said unlike her usual style. Harry noticed her form was a rather under nourished one with grey eyes and purple hair.

After a few hours of trying to make some plans as to what action they could take, there was no ideal plan. Bill and Charlie had proposed to wait until the right moment and until then stay away and out of sight. Tonks proposed training then fighting which was similar to Bill and Charlie's plan. Remus proposed a somewhat different plan which required knowing exactly where Lord Voldemort was holding people, recruiting some more new members or at least trying to find some members whose whereabouts were currently unknown. Harry and Ginny agreed with that plan. They had to choose someone to find out exactly where Lord Voldemort's castle was. Tonks was naturally an ideal choice as she was metamorphagus. Harry and Ginny had volunteered themselves for this mission but the rest of the order refused saying, "You two need to stay under cover, if you-know-who gets a hold of you then," Arthur paused, "all hope will be lost of the world becoming normal again." Normal being something the magical world has forgotten in so many years.

While the order talked, another group was seeking to find the Burrow. The group had caused some mayhem in towns along the way. But one, Ron had disappeared for about thirty minutes. Fred and George had searched for their brother to make sure they all could complete the mission together rather than having to watch one or two die. When the twins had found their younger brother he was standing in front of a muggle house. Amazingly no damage was done to this house, the twins asked why he had stood there for so long, all he would answer is, "it's not important." But it was important to him. For in that house he had gawked at, the occupants were important to him. He walked by the mailbox that read "The Granger Family". As they came closer and closer a guilt pressed upon the three as they have never felt before. Was it that they were selling their own family members? No, that couldn't have been it. Or maybe the fact that the place they have grown up in was going to destroyed in just a matter of minutes. No, they couldn't decided why they felt this great weight upon themselves but one thing was sure that they couldn't fail this mission. The consequences would be dire.

The Order of Phoenix began to part forbidding the use of owls to communicate and only to use their individual potrunus. They parted in secret, Harry and Ginny being the last ones to leave the Burrow minus its usual occupants, had to leave in their new disguises as Bill had seen the old ones. The couple did this just in case the worst should happen to him or anyone of the others. While the parting was that of a happy one, no one would have guessed that trouble was coming. Little did everyone know that the number of the order would soon be getting smaller.

a/n: Yet another cliff hanger. As always thanks to my reviewers. I'll give you hint. The more reviews I get the more motivated I will become. I might just let this hang for a while.


	6. Secret Keeper

Fred, George, and Ron Weasley stood in front of their childhood home. They felt a strange sort of guilt inside them. Neither brother was sure if it was because they had to do what they had to do or if it was the feeling of knowing they were going to be one step closer to completing their mission. The trio gave a heavy sigh and entered their childhood home. Ron didn't understand why but there was something heavy about doing a binding spell on his mother and father. Fred and George felt the same way when they had done Bill and Charlie.

"How could you?" Arthur asked ashamed of his sons. He knew even though they couldn't help themselves he felt the disappointment. But what Arthur saw after that his question almost astonished him.

"I… I don't know!" Ron said looking like he was going to cry.

"Suck it up." The twins told him sternly. George made the dark mark appear. The seven disappeared from the burrow and into a cell. Molly began to sob as her own sons chained their family and left their family in the cell for you-know-who to deal with as he pleases.

"Molly, love, don't cry." Arthur said, "You know I noticed something there. It looks like Ron and the twins are trying to fight this off."

"Dad, do you really think you-know-who would forget about love?" Bill asked.

"Son, evil like him knows no such thing as love. To him," Arthur paused, "love is weakness."

"Arthur, do you really think their acting on their own or maybe trying to deceive us?" Molly asked.

But before Arthur could answer two hooded figures came and took Bill away.

After a long nights sleep, in the hotel Harry and Ginny put on their disguises immediately both had this feeling that something horrible had happened through the night. Ginny's new disguise was that of a small blonde woman with sky blue eyes. While Harry also had blonde hair but was now sporting a tan.

"No beard this time," Harry joked trying to ease the tention that came with that uneasy feeling. Ginny smiled and asked, "So who are we know?"

"Matt and Kelly," Matt answered.

The couple took a taxi not being too far from the nearby muggle village by the burrow. Harry paid the muggle driver and took Ginny's hand and began to walk. Ginny had done the walk from the village to the burrow many times in her life but this one just seemed so long. After a few minutes they saw what ahpd happened last night that filled their hearts with dread. Harry held Ginny close as she began to sob. He looked up to the sky and saw the sign of Lord Voldemort. He hugged and kissed his wife.

"What happened here?" A voice from behind them came. The couple turned around to see Professor McGonagall. "I guess there won't be a meeting." Harry shook his head. Professor McGonagall didn't recognize Harry and Ginny because of their disguises. Harry having a piece of parchment in his pocket quickly wrote down that it was he and Ginny and asked McGonagall to be their secret keeper. She agreed so know nothing could be repeated.

"We've all missed you two terribly." She said. "I'm thrilled to be doing you both such an honor. I only wish Dumbledor was still with us. He could have helped us so much."

Kelly looked at Matt and said, "Forget these disguises I want Voldemort to get me. I want to battle him now!" She charmed herself back to her red hair and brown eyes. "I want him to face my fury for what he has done to my family."

Charlie began to recognize his surroundings, "This is hogworts," he said, "the potions classroom…"

"Your right Charlie," a familiar voice came from the door, "I guess we should have given you more credit in the brains department." He looked up and saw his twin brothers dragging Bill back in. The left their brother twitching on the floor, look the door behind them.

"Bill," Molly murmured recognizing the signs of the craticus curse. She wanted to hold her first born and tell him everything was going to be alright. But she knew in her heart it wasn't going to be alright. Four members of the order were here and who knew if anyone else would be joining them. A hooded figure entered the cell and a familiar voice said, "Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, I'm getting you out of here."

A/N: As always thank you to all of my reviewers. Please review! It only takes like two seconds. And do I get anything for making a nice long chapter or for a daily update?


	7. Who do we have left?

"Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, I'm getting you out of here," A voice came from the hood. They could see the slightest shade of pink hair, "But if anyone asks, you are going to the forbidden forest for a death sentence." Tonks smiled although she took on the looks of what looked to be Bellatrix Lestrange. She lead them in their chains out of the castle without a single problem. Luckily, they just missed the real Bellatrix. But no more than two minutes later, the ground of the once former glorious Hogworts was covered in black hooded figures searching for the lost occupants. The five ran away as fast as they could to escape the evil that was hunting them down without mercy. When the Weasleys and Tonks looked ahead of them all they could see was black hooded figures. Who know Voldemort had this many people doing his bidding. Some were black mailed, other were placed under the imperius, those who were already loyal to Voldemort before his downfall, and then those poor unfortunate souls who have been placed under this new spell that Tom Riddle had invented. The five stood surrounded by death eaters. They could tell that there was three certain death eaters missing from the ranks. The five were surrounded. Before they knew it, all five were knocked out.

Minerva McGonagall felt privileged that she was the secret keeper for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Ever since she saw the two together she felt that they were meant to be. Harry told her of getting married in the Bahamas then taking their Honeymoon in Hawaii. She smiled and was thrilled that the couple was going to be married ten years in just a few days. Of course they wouldn't do anything unless Ginny knew her family was safe. But with that McGonagall filled them in on some of the new laws. No celebration on Halloween, it was made into a day of mourning of the first down fall of the supreme one. Then everyone who had left the country for jobs had to return home. She went on to explain that she thought this order was given to prevent Harry and Ginny from getting outside help and building a resistance army. Even though it was already being formed, Minerva went on to say that she had students that had kept in touch with her after Hogworts was closed and was wanting to help end this reign of horror.

"Who do we have?" Harry asked.

"We have pretty much all the former quiditch players from when you played Harry the only ones missing are Fred,George, and Ron. McCormik though it wanting to capture Ginny himself."

Ginny turned several shades of red, "He was a sick pervert. He was a horrible person and quidditch player."

"There's also Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Sean, Dean, Ernie, and Hannah" McGonagall continued. "Plus those that are left in the order, it may not be much… But it's better than nothing." They all agreed to meet in the muggle world in an abandoned orphanage, the one where Tom Marvolo Riddle had been raised. The three dress in muggle attire and appearated to their destination.

A/N: I feel so horrible that it took me so long on this chapter. After I had written some of it I decided to go another way and had to rewrite the whole chapter. Hopefully this is worth the wait. As always thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Please review it only takes two seconds.


	8. The Meeting

A/N: I know it was a short chapter but I felt bad that it was sitting there in my computer not going anywhere. I actually left some room where hopefully this chapter will be long. I am attempting to finish this about the week before the next book comes out because I will be on vacation that week and will be out of town. All right enough with me, on to the story.

To the muggles eyes all they saw was a condemned former orphanage. Each and every single one was afraid of entering this building because they knew something had gone wrong there. A local legend named Tom who was mad man and disappeared to some school for a majority of the year. They said he killed for fun, and tortured his fellow orphans. Someone once said his mother didn't die but abandoned him there knowing the great evil she birthed. There was some that say he caused two kids to go crazy while on a trip to the shore. But that was all the muggles knew. They didn't know that Tom really was indeed an evil man. But a few people could voucher that Tom was real. A few people were victims of this so called mad man. Those few avoided the building like a plague fearing that Tom was still lurking around there. But to a group of wizards this was going to become a sanctuary. This was an excellent place to start as Dumbledore would have said, "The best place to start is the beginning," After all in this building the madness started.

A couple headed in knowing that there would be friends in this building. McGonagall had already cast a spell Dumbledore taught her. A spell to ward off any evil, not even Voldemort himself could enter this building. She also did a spell to check for horcuxes so they wouldn't have any unexpected business to attend to. Luckily, there was none to be found. After everyone had arrived they began.

"Harry what are we going to do?" Ernie asked with Hannah wrapped in his arms. The two had been married for a few years and were waiting till everything was settled to have children.

Harry looked at Ernie and said, "Right now all we can do is try and defeat them. Before Ginny and I disappeared there were six horcruxes destroyed. We figured out a few years ago that the last one is Nigini, Voldemort's snake. We need to kill the snake, to weaken Voldemort. But we don't exactly know where his headquarters is."

McGonagall looked up at the last sentence and spoke up, "Hogworts, I believe is where he is making his plans. When he won that battle there, he said 'I take this last memory of Dumbledore. I will take Hogworts as mine now.' There was a moment of silence in honor of that great man that gave his life protecting Harry and protecting his students. There was a few people who knew about Dumbledore's army and were proud that they had been in an organization named after that great wizard. "Probably our best bet is plan on attacking there."

Remus Lupin came in looking absolutely depressed and said in a dreary voice, "Tonks has been captured by Voldemort. She tried to rescue Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie but she didn't succeed.'

"Do you know if she is still on our side Professor?" Harry asked. The rest of the members just watched McGonagall had told them he would be there and not to hold the fact that he the monster that he becomes on the full moon. She told them to think of him as a poor soul who had been biten by a cursed creature.

"I don't know what fate lies ahead for any of them." Lupin regrettably answered, "I only wish we knew."

Ginny clutched onto Harry's arm and let her head fall into his chest. He let out a deep sigh and made a promise to keep her safe. A promise that only true love could keep.

A/N: Ok I'm sorry if this is another weird little ending but I'm going to have at least one major event in the next chapter it might even make it long then the rest dare I say! As always Please review!


	9. Looking to the past

After Harry had made his promise he realized he could study the behavior of the death eaters that took Ginny's family. He looked up at Professor McGonagall and asked, "Professor is there any time turners left?" At the mention of time turners someone from the deep back hurried up. A woman with beautiful brown hair that had been silent the whole meeting, Harry smiled as he recognized her.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed and hugged her.

Hermione returned the embrace, "Ginny, Harry. I actually have something that might help you. I saw Ron the other night in front of my parent's house. He stood there for thirty minutes not casting a single spell on it. He just stared, I thought I could see the old Ron hidden there in that death eaters robe. I could see he was thinking about the past and then Fred and George came and he made up some excuse as to not have done any damage."

"So there is some kind of weakness there." Ginny said.

"But still Ginny, we'll want to see what happened when your brothers took your family." Harry said, "To observe their behavior."

Amazingly lot of Hermione's pocket came the time turner, "I go back to the good days often," Hermione said, "I go to Hogworts and just lie under a tree there by the lake. No one ever sees me."

Harry always kept his invisibility cloak in his pocket and asked, "Hermione how many turns?"

She handed it to Harry and also put it around Ginny and said, "Six times ought to do it."

Harry and Ginny appearated to Ottery St. Catchpole, he put his cloak over Ginny. He then grabbed the time turner and put it around his love and turned the necklace six times. They watched as they saw their former selves going in several different places and just barely made it in time to watch everything that had happened.

Fred, George, and Ron had their backs turned to Harry and Ginny. Harry held her hand feeling her shake with furry that her own family did this. They moved closer the events began to unfold before their eyes.

"How could you?" They heard Arthur ask. Ginny heard the disappointment in her fathers voice. She only heard that tone once. Unfortunately that one time was after the Chamber of Secrets, when all she need was her parents to tell her that they loved her and how happy they were that she was ok.

"I… I dunno!" They heard either Fred, George, or Ron say. It sounded like they were almost going to cry.

"That's it!" Harry whispered. Ginny looked at him wanting him to say to what he was going to say, "Not here."

They hurried back to the muggle village. A plan was unfolding in Harry's mind and he knew this was the plan to end everything. Harry had sent his patronus to several people informing them of his plan and several agreed that it was the best idea.

Upon returning to their hotel room, Harry and Ginny went to sleep. Harry's sleep was less then peaceful.

A/N: Sorry this one took a while to get out. I know it's not long but I have been sick and I did include a major event. As always Review! Please! The author gets more inspired with more reviews.


	10. Dreams

_In a cold dimly lit room, there were two figures Harry recognized. To his left, the kind faced Molly Weasley stood looking straight at Lord Voldemort. Harry noticed that the death eaters no longer wore their masks. Lucius and Draco Malfoy were two of the faces that stood out, along with Bellatrix Lestrange. _

"_Tell me where they are hiding," Lord Voldemort said softly but with authority. Molly stood there not saying a word. "Well if your not going to talk I might know someone who will," He pulled out his wand, "Avada Kedava."_

_Harry's stomach hurt as he saw the green light and heard the thud of the now lifeless body of Molly Weasley. He wanted to wake up so badly but yet his body wouldn't allow him to. _

"_Send me the eldest. I know something that could make him talk. And while you're at it fetch the vella." The dark lord commanded._

_Two figures left and arrived at the same time. One had the tall red headed Bill Weasley behind him, the other had a blonde blue eyed vella named Fluer Delacour. _

"_Fluer," Bill murmed seeing his fiancée. He was happy she was alive but he felt the rage that had been in his body when the death eaters ruined their wedding. Everything was supposed to be perfect that day. Well, as perfect as it could be with a missing family member._

"_Bill!" She cried she tried to grab his hands but the death eaters wouldn't allow it. _

"_Crucio!" One of them yelled sending the spell at Fluer. Bill cringed hearing that word knowing what pain Fluer was going through. _

"_Tell me where that brat sister of yours and Harry Potter are or I will kill this lovely little creature." Voldemort said having the death eater bring Fluer closer to him. _

_Bill bowed his head not knowing what to do. He didn't want to betray his sister or Harry but he didn't want Fluer to die either. But he really didn't know anything. "They are hiding in the muggle world. That's all I know." He answered. _

"_Where in the muggle world?!" Voldemort demanded._

_Bill hung his head down in silence. If he wouldn't believe his answer then he wouldn't dignify him with an answer. Bill knew what was going to happen next. He prepared to hear the two dreaded words any wizard could bare to hear. _

"_Avada Kedava." Bill prepared to embrace his death. He saw the disturbing bright green light come out of his wand but his heart couldn't take what he did see. Fluer lied on the floor dead. Bill wanted to cry but he wouldn't infront of him. But Bill was greatly disturbed by who he saw laying lifeless beside Fluer. He didn't see that his mother was dead. Bill didn't know what happened till he found himself back in the cell with his dad and Charlie. Arthur was very much concerned for his eldest when he saw the look of heart break and sorrow. _

"_What happened?" Charlie asked._

_Bill began to sob as he told everything. He cared deeply about Fluer and his mother. He felt that he was the cause of Fluer's death. But he was also concerned about Harry and Ginny. What were they going to do now? Were they still going around incognito? Bill was scared he may have ruined the future forever. _

_A death eater entered to take Arthur for questioning when Arthur looked up he saw the face of Hermione Granger. _

Harry woke up feeling his scar throbbing. A tear fell down his face for the first time since Dumbledore died. The angelic sleeping face of Ginny made him feel even worse to tell her that her mother and Fluer died. The woman stirred and opened her eyes and looked straight up at Harry.

"What's wrong, love?" She asked and allowed him to bring her close to his chest.

Harry told her of his dream and held the sobbing red head close. He tried to comfort her but he knew in his heart that he had done all he could by holding her.

A/n: Irony…. Hmm…. No one will ever have any clue how hard that was to write. As always please review!


	11. Don't mourn for me

Arthur couldn't believe Hermione was a death eater. He just refused to believe it. He followed her out of the castle and onto the grounds. When he wasn't being taken where he knew people had been going he felt a slight shimmer of hope. Hermione stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Relax Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, "I'm getting you, Bill, Charlie and Tonks out of here." Arthur smiled, "There's a few others who will be joining us shortly."

Three death eaters approached with the three whom they were to rescue. The three were Neville Longbottom, Hannah, and Ernie. Each rolled up their left sleve to show that the dark mark was disappearing from their arm. Hermione held a rather beaten old book which everyone figured was a port key. They began to spin until they landed outside an old beat up muggle building.

Ginny and Harry stood there waiting for everyone to return. There was going to be a meeting just as soon as everyone had arrived. The couple smiled as they watched the wizards and witches come down gracefully from the sky. Ginny hugged her family members after they had landed.

"Ginny, do you know about mum?" Bill asked her. Ginny nodded solemnly.

"Harry dreamed about it." Ginny answered softly. She hugged Bill again and added, "Thank you Bill. You didn't betray us. I'm sorry about Fluer." Bill face gained a pained expression at the mention of the love of his life. Ginny looked up at her brother seeing the rather depressed expression upon his face. She hugged him even tighter.

Bill gave Ginny an obviously fake smile and said, "Thanks kiddo." The group entered the building.

There was whisperings and murmurs amongst the group. There had been people who to put it nicely had been left in the dark about the plan. Hermione shook her head and flicked her wand to reveal everyday muggle wear. Hannah, Ernie, and Neville followed her lead.

"I know everyone in here is wanting to get rid of Voldemort." Harry said confidently. There was some applause, "I believe we have enough information to began to plan for the future. For a bright future without fear, to return to the jobs we love," Harry looked over at Charlie knowing he missed working with Dragons in Romania, "But most importantly secure a safe environment for generations to come." Harry smiled as he looked at Ginny. "We don't want anyone else falling victim to Lord Voldemort's spell. I don't want anyone to hear the incantation for the killing curse." Harry looked sadly around the room. So many people have been affected by those powerful two words in the room that it was depressing, "I think it's time for the battle." Harry finished looking around the room for support.

"But what about the people who have had Lord Voldemort's loyalty spell put on them?" A voice from the back of the room asked.

"If you have a powerful connection with the person as in a strong friendship or family," Harry paused, "Just make them think about those memories that are powerful that shape who they are and where their loyalties should lie."

"If we refuse to fight?" Came a rather snooty voice from the middle of the room. People had turned around to glare at this person.

"Dumbledore never said this, but he often implied it," Harry paused, "United we Stand, Divided we fall. I don't want to live in the world with Lord Voldemort as supreme ruler! Whose with me?!" Harry yelled feeling the rush of that of an army commander.

Ginny stood up and said, "I'm with you Harry!" Bill, Charlie, and Arthur followed the example.

"All the way Harry." Hermione said with loyalty in her voice.

"To Hell and back." A few people yelled with strong patriotism.

Finally all the room including the doubter had filled with their pledges to Harry.

"I want you all to take a good look around the room. Look to the person on your right, left, ahead and behind you. I want you to know that each and every single one of you will be making history." Harry said knowing that this would bring confidence to the combined forces of The Order of Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. Harry wasn't sure of the fate that laid ahead for any of them. He told them to meet at dawn in Hogsmade ready to fight. The Weasleys that were present stayed behind to be with Harry.

"Empowering speech Harry," Hermione said as she left, "Just perfect."

"Ginny," Harry said softly taking her hand in his, "I know tomorrow should be a romantic day for us but if the worse should happen," Harry paused looking into her brown eyes, "I want you to be happy no matter what ok? Yes mourn a little," Harry said seeing her questionable glance, "But it would hurt me more then it will hurt you if you morn for me for the rest of your life. If we should succeed, I want to renew my vows with you." Harry finished smiling, "I love you."

Ginny kissed him and they returned to London knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

A/N: Alright a nice long chapter. I will be posting the next chapter in just a few hours. It is already typed and ready to post. Enjoy!


	12. The 7th Horcuxe

No one would have believed that this ground was once filled with laughing students. Harry looked down the line of supporters. Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly. He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. Harry really didn't know what he would have done without her constant patience, caring and probably the most important to him her love. Harry turned to Ginny still holding her hand, "I love you. Always remember that," He kissed her lips, then addressed everyone, "Remember, if you think a death eater is under the loyalty curse you know what to do," he paused, "I wish everyone the best of luck."

While on the other side of the ground covered in dead grass Lord Voldemort barked orders, "We will win, if you refuse to fight you will be killed on the spot. Malfoys and LeStrange, you shall stay by my side and protect Nigini at all costs." Several of the death eaters gave their masters several odd looks wondering why they were to protect this snake rather than himself. No one dared to ask knowing the consequences for questioning the judgment of the dark lord. Three red headed brothers looked at each other feeling as though the weight of the world was on their shoulders.

Without a word both groups advanced towards each other. If anyone would have been watching this historical event to happen they would have described a strong sense of tension. As soon as the groups were within a certain distance of each other spells began to flying all over the place. The Weasley children were quickly picked against each other. The six stared at each other for what seemed like forever but was maybe only five seconds in real time.

Ginny gave a heavy sigh and said, "You wouldn't hurt your _only_ sister would you?" She gave Fred, George, and Ron her trademark sad eyes. The ones only a heartless villain could deny. No one would ever know if it was the phrase or the look but Fred, George, and Ron began to look confused and frustrated. It was almost as if they were beginning to have a change of heart.

Bill took his chances and added in. "Who are these people you've sided with," He looked at each of his younger brothers in turn, "These people will turn their back on you the second you've done anything wrong. Family won't do that. Charlie, Ginny, dad, and I love you." Bill finished. Charlie and Ginny knew they were winning their brothers over. Charlie knew what Ginny was thinking when she looked over at him. He nodded in agreement know what her next move was. Ginny took a few brave steps toward Ron and hugged him. Bill and Charlie followed her lead with their twin brothers. The death eaters faces went from that of hatred and confusion to expressions of ease and relaxation.

"Gin…" Ron murmured returning his sisters embrace, "I'm so sorry." Fred and George followed the example.

"We'll have time to do this later, right now we've got a battle to win." Charlie said wondering how they were so fortunate to not have been hit by any spells. The six scattered taking whatever came their way knowing that they were at peace with each other.

In the heart of the battle two enemies stood face to face for the first time in a decade. Both Malfoys and Lestrange had already been killed by an auror who belonged to the Order of Phoenix. Harry knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath. He took a look around. Ginny wasn't too far away and he knew that she was safe for now.

"Harry so nice of you to join us," Voldemort said angerly, "You disappeared when those day dreaming fools when they needed you the most. I was really hoping you would never come back."

"Sorry to break your heart." Harry replied with hatred. Voldemort took so many people dear to him. It was time to get rid of what's dear to Lord Voldemort. Harry watched as the snake slithered around its masters feet. During the last ten years Harry and Ginny had destroyed four horcruxes; it didn't take them long to figure out that Nigini was the last piece of Tom Riddle's soul.

"So Potter I see you figured out how to break my spell then?" Lord Voldemort spat as he saw some of his death eaters fighting against themselves. He felt dread for the first time since the man in front of him defeated him for the first time years ago.

'_It's now or never.'_ Harry thought and pointed his wand at the snake, "Avada Kedavra." The snake perished showing the typical signs of a horcruxes.

A bright light began to shoot from Voldemort and he gave his last curse with his final breath. He aimed his want at Ginny and shouted "Avada Kedavra."

Harry ran to protect Ginny. His pace was quicker than usual he figured it was out of love that he had gained some speed, "Ginny!" Harry yelled as he jumped infront of her taking the curse. Before the curse had hit him Harry had just enough time to cast the killing curse at Voldemort knowing it would finish him off. Harry fell to the ground lifelessly.


	13. Room 717

The two most dread words known to wizard kind echoed throughout the grounds of the former Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A flash of green light combined with the blinding white light. Every witch and wizard whether they were death eaters or on the side of justice knew that it was all over. Justice had prevailed yet again. There was a sound that filled everyone with dread. A cry of "Harry," from Ginny Potter. The woman ran over to where her husbands' body lay.

She slid a few feet and laid her face on his chest, "How could you do this to me Harry?" The Weasley men were running from all over the grounds, each with some kind of injury. Ginny herself was sporting several cuts and bruises. There was a majority of major wounds on her. But she didn't care. All she wanted was Harry to open his eyes and tell her he loved her. Or crack a smile and laugh. But Ginny knew he wouldn't scare her with such a stupid prank.

"Ginny," Ron said grabbing her hand and picking her up, "I'm sorry." Ron hugged his sister close to him while their father checked Harry. Mr. Weasley kneeled over the body and noticed that Harrys face wasn't pale. He didn't get his hopes up just yet. His hands reached for the wrist of Harry Potter. He checked for a pulse. He gasped as felt a slight tapping.

"Get Harry to St. Mungo's right now." Mr. Weasley said putting Harry in Bill's arms. "Ginny you need to go to. You need some of those cuts looked at." Ginny nodded as she held her fathers hand for side along apparition. They left before any member of the press knew what had happened.

Ginny sobbed as the pain of her injuries was now more painful than her broken heart. Her father hugged and registered her. He told them that if the media found out she or Harry was here that he would personally see to it that they would need to be seen by a doctor. Harry was already being seen as he was in critical care. Ginny was first in line to be seen. After thirty minutes with Ginny going in and out of consciousness, Arthur had had it. He yelled at the receptionist scared that his daughter was losing a lot of blood. Ginny was taken in.

A doctor came out to talk to Mr. Weasley about Harry. He brought him into his office for privacy reasons, "Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid Mr. Potter is in a slight comma." The doctor informed him. "I'm not sure how slight it is but your daughter will be alright. Your daughter is in a different room then Mr. Potter. This room is a VIP room only close friends and family are allowed in. Here is the room number." He showed him a piece of paper that read '717'. "Your daughter is in room 212. We have alerted aurors to stand guard by her room. She and Mr. Potter are in their respective rooms."

Arthur hurried out to grab his sons and to see his daughter. After Ron had a quick hello he excused himself to see how Harry was done. Ginny was quiet weak but she demanded to see Harry.

"Alright love." Arthur said kindly to his daughter holding her hand to help her out of bed. Ginny snapped at every single healer that insisted that she went back to her room. Fred and George stood on either side of her just to make sure if she needed to lean on something for support they were there. After a few minutes they found the room 716. Arthur thought long and hard about room 717. The room appeared and Ginny entered first.

The boy who lived lay in between white hospital sheets. The door closed behind Ginny assuring that she was the only visitor. She sat beside Harry. She held his hand and squeezed it. A tear came down her cheek as she placed her head on his chest. After a few minutes her brothers and father had entered.

"Ginny you need to go back and sleep." Charlie told her gently. He kneeled and positioned himself to where his eyes met Ginny's.

"No," Ginny said forcefully.

"Gin you need to rest. You have a good thump on the head." Bill tried to baby her into leaving. He grabbed for her free hand to lead her out but she removed it from his grasp.

"No," Ginny repeated with the same force.

"C'mon Ginny,"

"You need to,"

"relax." the twins told her.

She glared at her twin brothers, and gave the same dirty look to Bill and Charlie, "I'm staying with Harry."

The foursome left defeated by their little sister. Ron and her father though stayed until it was time for them to leave. Ginny held Harry's hand the whole time. She didn't care if she didn't get her blood replenishing potion as long as she had Harry, she was happy.

A nurse entered and said, "There you are Mrs. Potter. You need to take this." She had held the blood replenishing potion that she hadn't taken. Ginny grudgingly took it. Arthur told the Nurse to bring in a blanket and an easy chair that Ginny would be staying the night there. The nurse unwillingly did this act. Arthur led his daughter into the chair and kissed her forehead murmuring good night. He had tucked the blanket around her. Ron told her good night and that he would be there first thing in the morning.

Ginny had gone back to her position and talked to Harry.

"I know you won't talk back to me," Ginny began as she held his hand, "But I need you Harry. I want you to talk back to me so badly," She paused, "We won. Voldemort is gone. Everyone's alright. Well… Hannah and Ernie were killed. But Harry I can't do this without you. You promised me that we would renew our vows for our 10th anniversary. You promised after this we would have a family. I can't do it alone Harry. I can't. I expect I'll turn into one of those old cat ladies," Ginny laughed softly at the thought. She gased as something happened. Harry's hand had wrapped around hers. She smiled and kissed his lips, "You are in there somewhere aren't you?"


	14. Happy Anniversary

Ron Weasley entered the secret room of 717. He gave a half hearted laugh at what he saw. His sister was not in the chair but feel asleep kneeling beside Harry. Her head laid on his chest. "Ginny," He said gently to wake his sister, "Ginny, c'mon get up," He looked down at her as she began to stir. He looked and saw Harry's hand wrapped around Ginny's, "Ginny did Harry actually do that himself?"

Ginny nodded she had tried to get up. She had a hard time adjusting her weight from her knees to her feet. Ron had stopped her from falling and led her into the easy chair that their father had requested that night before, "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Hungry," Ginny answered. She hadn't eaten since before the battle. She was too nervous to.

"Hi Gin. What do you want to eat?" A familiar voice entered the room. She looked up to see Bill, "I actually came to see the heroes but I guess us little people have to get them something to eat." Bill joked.

Bill and Ron had left Ginny alone to get breakfast. Ginny moved the chair closer to Harry's bed and held his hand once again. Ginny had snapped at one of the nurses telling them to give her room to someone else that she will be remaining with her husband. The staff of St. Mungo's was giving up on Ginny and allowed her to do whatever she pleased as long as she allowed herself to be checked and the same respectively to Harry.

The press had been waiting in the lobby all night. Ginny knew this for a fact. She had a quick glance at the daily prophet. Of course the headline was about Harry. But Ginny's story was a hidden one. She had taken a great part in this battle. In her heart, she knew that she had done it and would take little credit towards herself.

"Gin," A soft raspy voice murmured. Ginny looked around and realized the voice came from Harry. His eyes were slightly open and he was looking for his glasses. Ginny quickly put them in his hands.

"Harry! Your alright!"

"I couldn't let you down could I?" He said looking at her and being able to see her just fine now, "You couldn't do this on your own." He smiled.

"You heard me?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I heard you. Your voice led me back to where I needed to be," Harry smiled and squeezed her hand.

The door opened and closed quickly with a mutter of, "Curse those reporters," Bill said reentering with Ron and a few breakfast trays.

"Ginny who were you… Harry… Your alright!" Ron exclaimed. He smiled as he saw his best friend conscious. Harry gave Ron a weak smile having used a lot of his energy talking to Ginny. A doctor had came in immediately to examine Ginny and Harry. Ginny was dismissed. Harry would be staying for a few more days.

Harry looked over at Ginny after hearing she was dismissed and said " Happy Anniversary," he held her hand and kissed it with the little amount of energy he had left. Ginny smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss in return.

"Happy Anniversary?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

Ginny rolled her eyes at brothers idiocy, looked at him and said, "Harry and I got married ten years ago today."

Bill nodded solemnly giving his approval. Ron just stared at his little sister. He looked from Harry to Ginny and said, "About time." He smiled, " Your officially family now I guess."

"Just as soon as Harry is dismissed we're going to renew our vows for everyone." Ginny said while Harry drifted back to sleep.

Arthur had not been seen hiding in the entrance way of the room. He looked at his daughter, "I heard everything Ginny."

Ginny looked up at her dad then hung her head low. Arthur walked over to her kneeled and cup her face so that she was forced to look him in the eye, "Ginny, I am happy for you and Harry I really am but baby girl, ever since you were born, I've wanted to walk you down the aisle like every father should for his daughter."

"Dad, Harry and I felt it was the right thing to do. How suspicious would it be that two people who had been traveling together for over six months not to be married? We wanted to wait till we could come back home and defeat Voldemort but we didn't know how long it would be." Ginny saw that her father understood her reasoning, "But dad," Ginny paused, "Harry and I are renewing our vows. Would you do the honor of walking me down the aisle?"

Arthur nodded.

A/N: I am so sorry guys. I have started college this last fall and have been kept pretty busy. However I do want to finish this story before May.  Thanks to all who reviewed!


	15. As long as you remember

The next few days consisted of Ginny staying with Harry as much as she could, a few visitors, and medical employees who were getting sick of the media invading their hospital. Ginny already had a special surprise for Harry when he would be released. Her family had helped her so much to put it together Ginny didn't know how she would repay them. "Just make sure you get me some grandchildren," Her father had half joked and half seriously said.

The doctor smiled satisfied that Ginny could take excellent care of Harry released him. Together they walked through the lobby holding hands. Unfortunately for Ginny, Witch Weekly was there. Ginny figured they would make her the most loathed woman in England as the magazine barely said anything positive about women. Harry stopped to answer a few question from a prophet reporter. Much to Ginny's surprise the report of With Weekly came up to her and started interviewing her.

"SO Mrs. Potter or do you prefer Ginny?" The report began, "The whole magical world knows about the story of your husband, but what about yours?"

Ginny was shocked about the question. She told the reporter to stay in touch with her that her story was a long one. The reporter beamed. Ginny recognized her as classmate that was a few years younger. She couldn't think of what her name was but that she had been an idol to the reporter.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led her outside, "So where's my surprise?" Harry asked her. Ginny had teased him a little bit about everything she had done for him. She couldn't help but be proud.

She took out of her pocket a photo that was a port key. Ginny knew Harry didn't like port keys but for now it was the ideal way for him to travel.

Harry felt himself land in soft grass. He turned around to see a house. A cozy two story blue house with a screened in porch, Ginny smiled at him as he stared at it. "Like it?"

"Love it."

"Good it's ours!" Ginny exclaimed. She looked up as she saw as Harry had a blank expression. But she knew he must have had a million thoughts going through his head. Harry did. He couldn't believe he had his own house. He looked at Ginny and kissed her.

"Ginny I know the house is pretty but are you and Harry going to stand out there all day?!" Charlie had yelled. Ginny laughed and headed into the house. Harry loved it. He saw a rather cozy looking swing that was paint a white color with red and gold pillows.

This was his home. That was a foreign thought to Harry. After all Hogworts had been his first home. It was his residence most of the year while he was there and a sanctuary. Even in the worst of times at Hogworts, he knew it was better than any day with the Dursley's.

Harry had attended several funerals, and press conferences throughout his first week out of the hospital. It broke his heart to know so many had died trying to bring a bright future for the next generation. Molly's funeral was the most beautiful celebration of her life than any other Harry had been to. Harry knew Molly was greatly missed by Arthur, and all of the Weasley kids. Harry missed her too. She had been like the mother he never knew to him. As he had told Ginny, "Molly will live through you Ginny, you know that right? When we have our family, you'll do things the same she did. And as long as she's in your heart and you remember her, her memory is still alive." Harry knew the future was safe for now and his scar would no longer bother him.


End file.
